


Заново

by Ryudomira



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, kid Anton Gorodetsky, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Что ты будешь делать, если.





	Заново

Антон спит, затащив под голову часть одеяла. На полу валяется скинутая во сне подушка, перед кроватью растянулся огромный чёрный пёс. 

Планета Фергана-2, одна из дальних колоний Земли. Население двенадцать тысяч человек. Количество Иных - двое.

Завулон живёт здесь уже семь лет. Неплохо так живёт, размеренно, будто в санатории. Без хитроумных интриг и агрессивных сущностей, без пьянок с тёмными магами и молоденьких ведьмочек. Примитивизм, несмотря на очередной прорыв в технологиях. Иные жили так раньше - именно среди людей. С людьми. Не смотрели сквозь них. Потом перестали. 

Там, на Земле, его считают дезертиром. Пусть так.

(Борис вряд ли поверил во внезапную трусость Завулона, он вообще не из доверчивых, однако сильного мага, решившего скрыться, найти совсем непросто)

Особенно сейчас.

Всего через три года после смерти Городецкого Завулону очень повезло - один из клонов получился Иным. Продвигать науку на Фергане он прилетел уже с маленьким "сыном".

Оказалось, что это перебор даже для Завулона - на собственных руках выращивать ребёнка на убой. Особенно этого ребёнка.

Слишком знакомые повадки нервируют.

Антону недавно исполнилось одиннадцать, и чем дальше, тем отчётливее он вырастает в самого себя.

В перспективе он совершеннейшее оружие против Абсолюта. И Мерлина убил близкий Иной. Это работает, особенно против Светлых.

Когда-то Завулон стал не просто Высшим, но Великим. Напряжением воли он глубже заталкивает желание бросить дело на полдороги. Желание бросить и забыть, а может быть и вовсе не возвращаться на землю.

Ставки слишком высоки.

Завулон садится на край кровати и рассеянно перебирает мягкие волосы Антона.

Ничто не сгубило столько жизней, как мечты о несбыточном. Прошлое куда опаснее будущего. Завулон ведь уже прикрывался Антоном, так что ему будет не впервой.

Остановить Светлых, нацелившихся на победу.

Переиграть партию заново.


End file.
